1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a system and a method of vehicle safety; in particular, to a system and a method of informing the nearby vehicle to avoid an abnormal vehicle according to alerting message sent by the abnormal vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver should focus on driving a car when he is in a driving progress on a road. The driver generally should watch if the nearby vehicle is in abnormal condition. Then the driver can avoid any accident once he finds out the nearby vehicle is in trouble. Further, the any accident may be effectively avoided if the driver can recognize the nearby vehicles' abnormal conditions in advance.
To avoid any accident on the road, the conventional technology has been provided to transmit the malfunction message to its near vehicles for reference. According to the technology, the nearby vehicle can estimate the abnormal vehicle's route when the nearby vehicle receives the malfunction message. However, the conventional technology still fails to make accurate and advanced estimation because it only provides rough information as lacking of more driving information such as the driver's behavior of gas pedal, brake and steering wheel. Therefore, the driver may make mistake when he has no enough time to determine the right way to avoid the abnormal vehicle.